


His Greatest Fan

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Teikou Era, fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"This is weird."</p>
  <p>"Hm? What's weird?" </p>
  <p>"This… thing." Aomine waved vaguely at the Kuroko shrine. "You know this is creepy, right?"</p>
  <p>"Oh! That's just how I show my respect towards Kurokocchi! Don't you have one in your room too?"</p>
  <p>"NO. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."</p>
</blockquote><p>Kise is a tad bit obsessed with Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Fan

"This is fucking weird," Aomine muttered, trying not to stare at what looked like the ultimate Kuroko shrine in Kise's bedroom. On a large table pushed against the far wall beneath the window, were countless pictures of Kuroko, along with random knickknacks such as dolls, CDs, pins, t-shirts, socks, locks of hair, and… was that the jersey Kuroko lost a few months ago?

"Hm? What's weird?" Kise was rummaging in his closet, looking for their half-finished poster project due the next day.

"This… thing." Aomine waved vaguely at the Kuroko shrine. "You know this is creepy, right?" Kise finally stuck his head out the closet and saw what Aomine was pointing at.

"Oh! That's just how I show my respect towards Kurokocchi! Don't you have one in your room too?"

"NO. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."

 

* * *

 

"Dai-chan, have you read this?"

"What?" Aomine asked distractedly, his eyes glued to Mai-chan's glorious boobs.

"Dai-chan. You need to read this." Momoi shoved her phone in between Aomine's face and the magazine.

"Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine batted her hand away, but Momoi was insistent. Finally, Aomine rolled his eyes indulged the girl. He took the phone from her and read what looked like a story someone posted on the internet.

At first, he was confused.

Then shocked.

Then nauseous.

Until he couldn't take it anymore and passed out from trauma.

Momoi poked his unconscious form. "Huh. Guess he's not a fan of Ki-chan's AoKuro fanfiction. Hmm, I wonder if Ki-chan takes commissions…"

 

* * *

 

"Aominecchi!"

"What," Aomine snarled, rounding on the Kuroko-obsessed blond model. Kise screeched to a halt before he crashed into Aomine. "What. Do you want. Kise." Kise was taken aback.

"Ehhh why so grumpy, Aominecchi?"

"I can't sleep properly because of you," he muttered, trying not to remember the explicit images of him and his best friend that had been dominating his dreams ever since Momoi showed him that stupid AoKuro fanfiction.

"Um? Okay?" Kise brightened. "Hey, I need your opinion on something. What do you think of this?" He held out a sheet of paper with little cartoon boxes doodled all over it.

Aomine stared at the comic warily. "It's not a hella weird story about me and Tetsu, is it?"

"It's not, I promise!" Aomine scowled at Kise one more time before grabbing the paper and reading it over—

—before promptly ripping it to shreds.

"Aominecchi! What'd you do that for!"

"You said it's not a weird story about Tetsu!"

"I said it's not a weird story about you and Kurokocchi. This one's about Murasakibaracchi and Kurokocchi…"

 

* * *

 

"No."

"But—"

"NO."

"Aominecchi—"

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAI-CHAN GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" Aomine screamed, running away from Kise.

Kise looked down at his fanart of Kuroko and Midorima. "Is it really that horrible?"

 

* * *

 

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No. Get the fuck away from me, Kise."

"I promise you I won't bother you anymore if you read this."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"But no one else aside from Momoicchi would read them."

"FOR GOOD FUCKING REASON."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE."

"IF I READ IT WILL YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Kise."

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"It's an R-rated doujinshi about Akashicchi and Kurokocchi—Aominecchi? Are you okay? You look really pale. H-Hey, do you need an ambulance? Aominecchi? AOMINECCHI, SPEAK TO ME!"

"What's going on?"

"MOMOICCHI I THINK I BROKE AOMINECCHI."


End file.
